<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter from Olympia by WiggityFresh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281494">A Letter from Olympia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh'>WiggityFresh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Letters, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a letter on your pillow, resting on top of several rose petals, a box of expensive-looking chocolates, and a script detailing a play that is several acts too long. The letter is simply addressed to 'Maestro'.</p><p>You ignore the script, temporarily pass by the chocolates, and open the letter. The handwriting is graceful and flowery, and the paper smells of flowers and wine.</p><p>It begins: 'My Dearest Maestro'...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero | Saber/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter from Olympia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「</p><p>My Dearest Maestro,</p><p>It is I, your beloved Saber- Emperor Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. I hope this missive makes it to you. I’m assuming it will, due to me taking good care to put it on your pillow. If it is not on your pillow, then I am preemptively calling foul play from that Fox-eared Caster.</p><p>A very important day is coming up. Yes, the day of the pagan celebration honoring a ‘Saint Valentine’. It was originally a festival that found its origins in the wonderful culture of Rome. We called it ‘Lupercalia’. However, while I love my beloved Rome, I do have to say that I enjoy this much, much more.</p><p>Why? I’m assuming you’re asking that, because of your inquisitive nature and childlike wonder. If you are not asking ‘why’, then please do me a favor and indulge me nonetheless.</p><p>However, the answer to that question, whether you wanted it or not, was due to the fact that Valentine’s is a day for lovers. A day to show appreciation to those that you truly adore. If I were still alive and ruling Rome, I would write a Valentine for each and every one of my citizens, and conduct a parade for all of them. The funds would not be a hurdle, and I certainly wouldn’t worry about the thoughts of the Senate.</p><p>...But, now things are different. </p><p>‘Ah, Saber’, you’re surely thinking, ‘Is that a hint of doubt in your prose?’</p><p>Yes, thank you very much for noticing, Maestro. I’m glad that I am able to accurately pen my feelings in this letter, and that you’re able to read them so well. However, this isn’t about my wondrous writing ability, but about my thoughts on love.</p><p>I think sadly back to my deathbed. Or ‘death rock’, if we wish to be accurate, and I wonder why my citizens didn’t help me as I was hounded through the streets. None of them opened a door to hide me, none of them offered shelter or warmth. I had spoken to you about my own misgivings on understanding ‘love’, and the thought that… perhaps I wasn’t loved by the citizenry as much as I had thought myself to be.</p><p>Of course, that’s a silly thought. ‘Ahaha, Nero, you truly are a master of wit and comedy’, is what I thought.</p><p>But there are doubts. What is ‘love’? I loved my mother, dearly. I didn’t enjoy having her killed, but she had been abusing my love toward her. However, would it have been ‘love’ to let her continue using me as a puppet? Did I love Seneca, despite driving him to suicide? There was also a young man named ‘Sporus’, who despite having married, I don’t believe I was lucid enough to have loved.</p><p>I am rambling, and yet my pen doesn’t leave the paper. My head aches, and yet I can not stop myself from putting thought to pen. Has my passion allowed the Muses to possess me? Why is it that I am so vulnerable when I speak to you? My lips become looser than usual, and my heart finds itself beating quicker. This truly mysterious affliction, while I had been so confused as to what ‘love’ was before, I feel as if this is it.</p><p>I adore you, my lord. My dear Praetor, who I entrust my body and heart to. </p><p>I know that I use the word often. I love all that is beautiful. I love all that is Rome. However... the love I harbor now is different. It makes me giddy, as if I were a young girl again. A giddiness that I did not have the pleasure of experiencing during my youth.</p><p>I love you enough that I can see your faults as a Master. I love you enough that I can share my doubts with you, and that I can find myself listening when you critique my art. You can see my imperfections, as few as they are, and I can find all of yours. I love you more than the Domus Aurea built in my honor. I love you more than the hallowed god Pluto loved Proserpina. If I am Venus, then you are my Adonis, and yet I shall break from the narrative and keep you safe from harm as best that I can.</p><p>In fact, I have re-written the story of Venus and Adonis as a play. I feel as if the two of them deserve a happy ending. You can find all 15 acts enclosed with this letter. Please don’t be shy when you tell me what you think, but also be gentle and incredibly detailed when you tell me what you enjoyed. I am certain you will enjoy the twist where Adonis turned out to be- Sorry, forgive me, Maestro. I almost spoiled my masterful writing. My apologies.</p><p>Moving along, and keeping in line with Venus, the Gods and Man weren’t meant to love one another. Just as it is unorthodox for a Servant and a Master to love one another. However, I will treasure you all the same. I will love you as I loved Rome- no, even more so. You are my Rome. I know that wherever you or I may venture, our hearts will find each other once more.</p><p>My life has been full of treachery and debauchery. I am so incredibly grateful that I was given a chance to even have a second life as this. A wretch like me may not have deserved the chance to live again, to meet someone like you, but I am so truly blessed to have been given this opportunity nonetheless.</p><p>I didn’t fully realize how much I misunderstood love until I met you. The twisted affection for my family. The sad love that I held for Seneca. The complicated love between myself and my citizenry. However, those misguided attempts at understanding love lead me to find the genuine feeling so much sweeter.</p><p>Your will created my body, and my blade will carve out your destiny. I require no wish from the Holy Grail, no riches or harems could grant me a fragment of the joy that being by your side has granted me all this time. I dread the day that we must part, but I know that even if I must be summoned to another time, the love I have for you will eternally burn within my spirit.</p><p>I am truly grateful that you summoned and cared for a treacherous Servant such as I. My happiness knows no bounds. Please, allow me to be your blade for as long as I can. To carve forth a wonderful future that I can share with you. I hope so dearly that my feelings reach you, and even if you do not share them, they shall not wane.</p><p>Thank you, my Maestro.</p><p>I love you. For now, and forever more.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> <i> Your Olympian Flower </i> </p>
  <p>」</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>